In machining, it is known to include an identifier, such as barcode labels or 2-D barcode labels on machining tools (e.g. cutting tools, grinding tools, etc.) so as to provide identifying information about the tool when the label is scanned by a reader as part of a tool tracking and/or inventory system. The labels can also be utilized to track the tool as it moves about a facility. For example, from a machine to a sharpening room to a storage room, a cutting tool label can be scanned at each location so that the location of the tool is known at all times. When the tool is placed on a machine, the label can be scanned and the tool can be verified as the correct tool for the particular part or job. The labels can also be utilized by the tracking system to count the number of times a tool has been sharpened or to determine the number of parts produced by the tool.
Machining tools may also comprise an information holding unit (i.e. read-only or read/write) such as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags, Wi-Fi chips, etc. for storing and/or conveying information, via an appropriate reading device, for purposes such as described above. In the case of read/write devices, information can be transmitted to, and received from, a tool thereby enabling, for example, a machine to convey information to a tool such as process or workpiece information and have that information read by another machine such as a sharpening machine, a tool tracking/inventory system or by someone inspecting the particular tool.
The location of an identifier may vary due to the type or structure of a tool. For example, RFID tags are known to be placed on a tool holding unit or on a base portion of a tool but not on (or in) the actual cutting blade element attached to the base. Barcode labels are known to be placed on tool packaging or boxes. However, an identifier may become separated from a cutting element such as by placing a different tool on a tool holding unit, misplacing the tool packaging or box, or placing new cutting blades or cutting blade segments on a tool base. In any of these examples, the information on the identifier may become useless.
In many instances, an identifier cannot be placed directly on a portion of a tool that undergoes certain processing such as sharpening, removal of wear coatings or application of wear coatings (e.g. PVD coating process) due to the harsh conditions of the processing. For example, RFID tags cannot survive the high temperatures of applying wear coatings or the harsh chemical and temperature environment of stripping worn coatings from tools.
Some types of gear cutting tools such as certain hobs or shaper cutters are of a unitary construction. There is no accompanying and separable tool holding unit or tool base portion to which an identifier can be attached. As with other machining tools, these types of tools are known to be periodically sharpened and to include wear coatings such that the wear coatings are routinely stripped off, the tool is sharpened and a fresh wear coating is applied. As mentioned above, identifiers such as RFID tags cannot survive these processing steps. Therefore, a solution is sought for providing an identifier for such tools.